


Second chances

by Nomad1116



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad1116/pseuds/Nomad1116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years passed since Natsu lost Lisanna. Now that he has moved on, something lurks waiting. What happens when he finds a blonde? Will it give him a second chance a true love?</p>
<p> Disclaimer: I don't own characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four years had passed by since she up and left me. For a while, everything was gray. School wasn't the same. I would watch my friends and talk. I would only get sympathetic glimpses from everyone. After while, the numbness set in. Occasionally, glimpses of white hair in the crowd. Lisanna had meant the world to me. But when she died, I felt lost. Surely, everyone had found their soulmate. We even had our names show up. But that the pain was too much. I watched as her name disappeared from wrist. That was junior year. 

Since then, everyone got married. They all had their career paths. Gray and Juvia ran a really nice night club. Jellal and Ezra opened a cake shop. Levy and Gajeel opened a protection service for bodyguards. That had made me laughter the first time in a while. Even Mira and Laxus had married and opened a cafe. My little sister, Wendy had found her soulmate. Her and Romeo were attached to each other's hip. 

Each time I saw my parents, I could see the worry on my mom’s face. I knew my dad was worried. I knew that's why Wendy and Romeo went as expressive. Yeah, it hurt, but it shouldn't matter because my sister was happy. 

But today, somehow seemed better. When I woke up, the emptiness seemed to have completely disappeared. I grabbed one of mom's homemade donuts. “You are unusually happy today” she remarked. I kissed her on the cheek leaving powder. “Ick! Such a horrible child!” She fussed. “Sorry mom but something is telling me if I don't hurry to the park, it'll be the single biggest mistake I've made” I spoke with donut on me. “Natsu! Be careful!” She called as I grabbed my skateboard. “I will!” I yelled back.

At the skate park, I found the gang. They were cheering on the other competitors. “Oi! Flame brain!” Gray called. I ran over to him. “Elsa!” I called back. I knew he'd try to kick my ass later. Sitting down on the bench I leaned into levy. “So who's in the lead?” I asked her. “Some guy from two towns over” she told me. I had missed registration so I was out of the play. “I'd do so much better” I said folding my arms behind my head. “If your ass was here earlier, you could've backed that up” Gajeel scoffed. 

After the competition, we had gone to eat at Fairy Tail cafe. “Alright guys peace” I said. Dropping my board down, I took off. Humming to myself, I weaved around peopled. “Look out!” I had yelled to a pretty blonde with her head in a book. We had smashed into each other. Papers were sent flying and had began to rain down. “Watch it you idiot! Those are my theory papers!” The blonde yelled. I managed to pick up most on my side. I went for the last paper I could see. As I picked it up, her hand touched mine. Then, a spark I hadn't felt in a while jolted through me. 

I looked up to she her eyes. They were a deep chocolate color. The rim of her reading glasses somehow matched them perfectly. “I'm so sorry,” she had started to mumble gathering her papers. I stood up and handed her the other. I ruffled my pink hair. “It's my fault” I told her. Her cheeks turned the same shade as my hair. “How about I get you a coffee. As an apology for running you over” I said nervously. She shook her head “I'm sorry, I'll have to decline. My dad is waiting for me at his work” she said. I dropped my hand from behind my head. “Then let me walk you. So no one else runs over you” I offered again. “Thanks” she said with a smile. 

After some silence, I cleared my throat startling the blonde. “I'm Natsu Dragneel” I introduced myself. “Lucy” she said quietly. “There a last name?” I asked her. She stayed quiet. I stepped in front of her. She bumped into me smashing her face against her book. “It would just complicate things” she said. I looked down at her with a frown. “How?” I asked. “Don't ask, Natsu” she said. We started walking again. 

15 minutes of silence found us at a very shiny office building. Windows made up the entire building. I heard a giggle. “How does it stand up?” I asked. “Steel framing” Lucy said. She started up the stairs. “Wait, can I see you again?” I asked her. She smiled “my dad and I are only gonna be in town for the next couple days.” I ran up to her and stood on the step below. We stood eye level. “Tomorrow? Please” I asked her. As if my very life depended on her saying yes. She smiled. “Sure, where do you want to meet?” She asked shyly. “My friends have a cafe near the park. Fairy Tail. Not hard to miss” I told her. “9 am?” She asked. “Deal! I have a date with the beautiful Lucy” I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. She kissed my cheek giggling. “See you in the morning” she called. 

~~~~~~~~

My phone buzzed as my hand touched the handle of the front door. 

Elsa:  
-heard you ran someone over. Was she pretty?-

Me:  
-who told you? And yes. I got a coffee date at 9 am-

Elsa:  
-Mira heard a couple talking about it and go Natsu!-

I chuckled. Stupid gray. I noticed on my left wrist, it was a little red. I opened the door and saw Wendy cuddling with Romeo on the couch. “Hey guys” I said ruffling wendy’s hair and high giving Romeo. In the kitchen, I rummaged. “Mom and dad went on a date tonight. They said order pizza. Which is on its way” Wendy called. I looked at the semi empty fridge. “How are we paying?” I called back. “Mom ordered it before they left” she answered. “How long have you two been alone?” I asked leaning against the archway in the kitchen. “Only 5 minutes” Romeo spoke up. He cringed as a dude fell face first into the pavement. I sauntered over and flopped on the couch. We watched tv and ate pizza till Romeo left. 

I was picking on my unplugged guitar. Wendy knocked on the door. “Can I come in?” She asked. She sat down on my red blanket. She looked at my posters in my subdued red walls. “Let me see your wrist” she said. I took my left hand off the guitar body. She looked at the red spot. “It's been four years and now it's starting to get red again” she said. I pulled my arm away. My thoughts went back to that day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lisanna had come over. She left went it was dark. Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna lived down the road. I had asked her if she needed to walk me down the road. She shook her head. The street lamps would give her light she said. So I figured she would be safe. She gave me a kiss and walked out the door. Hours had went by since she called. So I had called her house. Mira had picked up. She said Lisanna hadn't made it home and thought she was still at the house. That's when my heart and stomach sank. I had hung up the phone and ran. The cold nipped at me. I could hear my dad yelling. Only a few minutes later, I saw three cop cars and an ambulance. In the back of the car was some guy. I didn't pay attention. All I saw was a white sheet. A cop caught me. “Son we need you to step back” he said. “Who is it?” I croaked out. “Young female, white hair blue eyes” he told me. I froze. It was her. “Do you know her?” The elder cop asked. “Lisanna Strauss” I croaked out. I stood frozen in shock. The cop motioned for the corner to roll the body that was no longer on the road. They lifted the sheet. Her eyes had glossed over. My legs buckled and hot tears stung my eyes. I felt warm large arms around me catching me before I hit the ground. “Lisanna” I cried. I felt the same arms hold me to their chest. Everything had become a blur. When I got home, I texted Gray. I passed out after that.   
~~~~~~~  
“I accidentally knocked her over after I left the cafe” I told my little sister. “Really?” She asked folding her arms. “Yes really. Don't be such a nosey brat” I teased her. “At least I'm not a stinky brother” she teased back. I threw a pillow at her causing her to fall of the end of my bed. I laughed till tears fell out. I felt a pillow hit me and Wendy yell “wait!” Her hands popped up to test the atmosphere. Her face popped up. “You laughed” she said. “I laugh all the time” I said sticking my tongue out. “No you really laughed. Like before Lisanna” she said. She crawled up to me and looked at me carefully. “This new girl did something to you” she told me. “Why's that?” I asked her. “There is a light in there again” she said. “Go to bed brat” I told her. She stuck her tongue out and ran out of my room. I put my guitar in its stand and laid down. Maybe she was right? I shook my head. I just met her.


	2. Chapter 2

8:59. The crowd went by. Still no blondey. My foot started tapping with impatience. Suddenly the blonde girl from yesterday stood in front of me. She had a her hair pulled up with a blue hair tie. Her red glasses on her head. Her tank top matched her hair tie and she wore a short jean skirt. Her pink purse hung by her side. “Hi” she said to me. I smiled “ready for the best coffee of your life?” I asked. She nodded. 

We sat down in the quietest corner Mira and Laxus had. Soccer played on a TV behind us, News to our left and the weather on our right. “So what brought you to Magnolia?” I asked her. She smiled “My dad is in charge of the company in the building we stopped in front of yesterday. We travel all over Fiore. It gets a bit annoying when you have deadlines to meet for classes” Lucy told me stirring her coffee. “School? What are you studying?” I asked her before I took a sip of my mocha. “I'm going to Crocus University for Journalism. I want to be a reporter and as long as I am traveling with my dad he pays for my schooling. I have another 15 months and 24 days till I graduate with my bachelor’s” she informed me with a smile. I smiled at her smile. “What about you?” She asked. I shrugged “I have no idea. Right now I'm trying for pros with the Magnolia's skateboard team. Next week is the try outs” I told her. She spit out her coffee in surprise. “You okay?” I asked her. “Yeah, I've always wanted to report on sports” she said. “Well if you're still in town week. Come by the Park it's two blocks from here. I'm sure we could give you something to use” I offered. She smiled and bounced in her seat. “Are you sure? Cause that would help me with my paper I have due next Friday.” She asked me practically begging. I grinned as wide as I could. “Of course! You can sit with my friends and they can help you out” I told her. “Thank you!” She almost yelled knocking over our coffees. “Your welcome?” I told her. 

Mira came by and chatted with us a bit. We continued to discuss this and that. After our second cup, Lucy had to go. She had a paper due tomorrow that she needed to write. I watched the blonde walk out the door. Mira sat down in the recently vacated seat. “It's been awhile since I have seen you smile and laugh that much” she teased. I finished off my coffee. “Why does everyone say that?” I asked her. Mira smiled and leaned in “Because you deserve it” she said. I folded my arms and pouted. She laughed at me “Still a kid.” She ruffled my hair and went back behind the counter. 

~~~~~~~  
7:30 pm my clock read. Mom had drilled me through dinner about my date. I saw her and dad smile. I put on a pair of black jeans and a white v neck. I grabbed my board and hopped down the stairs. “Mom, I'm going to the club!” I yelled. “Okay baby, remember if you need a ride call me. Doesn't matter the time” she called. I shut the door. 

I got to the nightclub. A line had formed outside underneath a spray painted “Arctic Klub”. I shook my head. There was a big guy standing in front of me. “Name?” He asked me as I stopped at the head of the line. “Dragneel” I told the big guy. I heard allot of people cursing. “Come in” The big guy moved aside. 

The music pulsed. I saw gray in the DJ booth. He was completely shirtless. Juvia was watching the bar. I sat down and a familiar brunette walked up. “Usual?” She asked. “Bet your ass off Cana” I told her. She took a shot glass out and poured out some fireball whiskey. “So I heard you replaced me as your favorite girl?” She asked loudly. “How in the hell did you hear?” I countered. “Mira” she yelled. I watched her turn around to grab a few more bottles for another drink. “Naw, I haven't replaced my favorite bartender” I told her. “I'm not just your favorite bartender according to a few nights ago” she yelled sliding two fuzzy navels down the bar. “You wouldn't be getting jealous, now would you?” I teased. “No, just be careful Natsu” she warned. Evergreen walked up. “I have a booth in need of a bottle of Bacardi silver and a Cosmo” Evergreen yelled. “Wow,” Cana mouthed. “Poor girl looks like she doesn't belong with these guys” Ever yelled. After evergreen got what she needed. “So tell me about this chick” Cana yelled pouring me another fireball. I threw it back and put the glass. “She a few inches shorter than me. Blonde hair. Beautiful brown eyes. Smart as a whip. Funny too. Her dad's a big shot in the business community apparently. Only bad thing, is I can never get her last name” I yelled. “Funny, sounds like the girl in the both Ever is attending” she yelled back pouring me another shot. I spit it out and almost got Cana. “You must be fucking with me” i yelled. “Nope” she answered “you have to go to the floor to see her though. She sat down facing away”. 

I hopped of my seat. I made my way through the crowd and saw Lucy sipping on a Cosmo. Some long armed bastard had his arm around her neck. She was reading something. I laughed to myself because that seemed like what she would do. She looked up and saw me. She excused herself from the group. The guy just waved her off. I felt the blood boil in my veins. She was a beautiful woman, not property. Lucy weaved her way through the crowd. “Hey! I didn't know you came here” she yelled. “Yeah, I'm the friends with the owners. The DJ is my friend Gray, his wife Juvia is the bar manager” I yelled. Gray started a basshunter song which got everyone going. “Let's dance!” I yelled. She grabbed me and we shoved in a bit more. We started jumping and shaking our heads. Her smile grew by the beat. It made me smile too. “Who are you with?” I asked her. “Some guy my dad thinks I should marry” she said. “That blows. Why does he think that?” I drilled some more. Cascada’s Everytime we touch came on. She started belting out the lyrics. She turned and started swaying with the rhythm. I kept time and caught a whiff of some coconut shampoo. She kept a hand behind my head. We continued dancing as the sweat beaded down us. Then she flipped around and started singing again. I could only help but admire her. Sure it might've been the cosmos in her system but she was killing it. 

As the song wound down we went to the bar. “Yo!” Cana called. “A Cosmo and Fireball” she said. “A fireball?” Lucy yelled. “It's a cinnamon whiskey” I answered loudly. “Make that two!” Lucy yelled to Cana. “Heads up!” The brunette yelled. Lucy downed the shot. “That's good!” She yelled. I held up three fingers to Cana. She slid the entire bottle to me. “How do you pay for this?” Lucy asks. “I told you I'm friends with the owner. So everything is on the house” I yelled. I poured her a shot. She threw it back quick. “Easy these will bite you in the ass” I warned her. “I was the queen of the horseman in the high school” Lucy yelled at me. “What's a horseman?” I asked her. “Hey can we get two horseman?” The blonde asked Cana. “Damn girl” she yelled. I watched Cana pour in a cup Jack Daniels, Jim Bean, Jameson, and Johnnie Walker Black Label. “Have fun Natsu!” Cana called sliding the glasses down. I sniffed my glass. I almost died of the alcohol. Lucy tossed it back. With a shrug of my shoulders, I did too. The burn hurt my chest causing me to coughing. “Dammit Luce! Trying to kill me?” I said jokingly. “Told you!” She smiled. 

After another half a bottle, we were back on the floor. I was riding a good buzz and it looked like Lucy was too. “Shit! It's 3 am already!” She yelled. “What's wrong?” I asked her. “My ride left an hour ago” she said. “Well I'd take you back to my place but my parents don't like me bringing home girls” I yelled. “You live with your parents?” She said. “Yeah! I'm only 21. Plus dad is a Vice President at Plue-tech. So if I wanted I could on the stipulation I take the company over. Right now I want to try skateboarding” I yelled. Lucy darted off the floor and grabbed her book. I followed her out the door. “What's wrong?” I asked. “Plue-tech is the rival company to my dad’s” she told me with the full thump of bass hunter echoing my heart beat. “Wait. You're the heiress to Heartfilia Co.?” I asked her. She got uncomfortable and started to walk away. “Lucy!” I yelled. “I can't be seen with you” she said. “God dammit, Luce. Wait, it's not safe” I told her. “No, go away” she tried to shoo me. “I refuse to. Let me get a couple rooms. In the morning if you still want to leave me because of stupid shit between our dads that is fine. But I know that I couldn't stand not knowing that you are safe” I told her. She spun and look at me. “Fine. Two beds or two rooms” she said. We wobbled down the road to the nice hotel. “I'm sorry sir we just got a king suite” the gal told me. “That's fine. We will make due” I said handing her my credit card my dad gave me. In all the room cost me $82.11. We got to the room. Lucy frowned at the bed “Natsu” she growled. “I'm on the couch don't worry” I reassured her. She got to the bathroom first and then crawled into her bed. She had forgot to pull the covers over her so I pulled them over her. I sighed and did the same. The couch wasn't horrible but it wasn't the best. 

~~~~~~~

Buzzz buzzzzzz buzz buzz buzzz 

Groggily, I answered my phone. “Yeah?” I answered. “It's mom. I didn't hear from you. Just wondering if your okay” I heard my mother ask. “Yeah mom, just stayed at the hotel down the road. Thought dad would've said something. He usually gets those alerts” I reassured her. “Okay baby. Btw, have you seen the news?” She asked. “No. Why did they finally announce a new flavor of hot sauce?” I asked. I heard my mom chuckle. “No son the Heartfilia heiress is missing. Apparently her fiancée went home last night without her. Your new girlfriend’s name and description match this heiress perfectly. I do hope they find her” mom said worriedly. “I'm sure they will. Hey I'm gonna probably stay here for a while. Take a bit of freedom. So tell dad if he sees something it's me not Wendy” I told her. “Okay baby, just let me know what is going on. I love you sweetie” she said cheerily. “Love you too mom” I told her. Lucy stood at the end of the wall. “So sweet” she teased. “She was just worried” I defended. “You're parents are fine with you doing this?” She asked me with a cocked eyebrow. “Yeah. They want me to try and be independent. Usually I crash with the Fullbusters but here lately they've been working on trying for an Elsa junior” I said chuckling the last part. Lucy smiled gently. “Tell me about them.” She asked. 

I told her all about school and everyone finding their soulmate. She sat there and listened. When I stopped she looked concerned. “What about you? Have you found your other half?” She asked. I sighed. “I did. She was hit from behind by a drunk driver” I said. Rolling up my sleeve on my left hand. The red mark spanned my forearm. “That looks like my dad’s arm. My mom died when I was little. I remember the morning after mom died, her name wasn't there” she spoke. “What about you?” I asked her. “Blank slate” she said showing me her forearms. “Well you at least have the chance of finding him” I chuckled. “I hope it's soon” she spoke. “This about the blonde guy, your fiancée ?” I asked her. “How did you know?” She looked at me in shock. “My mom watched the news. Don't worry I didn't tell her that you are here” I reassured her. She stood up. “I have to go” she said hurriedly. “Don't. Stay here with me” I told her jumping up and hugging her from behind her. “Please don't go. My chest doesn't hurt as bad with you around” I confessed. I felt her turn and wrap her arms around my neck. I let go of my tears. “Then I won't” she cooed“I'll stay as long as you need me.” I let go. Wiping my eyes, I looked at her “I'm sorry, we barely know each other and here I am being needy” I told her. She got close to me. I looked at her chocolate eyes and studied them. Knowing soon she wouldn't be here. “Doesn't matter” she said. 

We sat at fairy tail laughing over lunch. Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel sat with us. She had just learned why we called Gray Elsa. “Seriously? A blue dress? Why didn't I go to your guy's high school.” She said between laughs. The door opened and Jellal walked through the door followed by Ezra. Mira brought over two strawberry cappuccinos and two chocolate chip muffins. “Awe” Lucy sighed. Everyone was eating when the news flashed. “The heiress Lucy Heartfilia is still missing. If you see her call the number on the screen. A 10 million jewel reward will be given to the person who finds her” the TV stated. The laughter died down and Lucy refused to touch her food. “Natsu” she whispered. “We would never sell you out Lucy. You're a fairy now” Ezra spoke. Everyone nodded. “Besides Magnolia is big. Just so happens that Natsu’s dad run this half. So I'm sure no one will look here afraid to incite the wrath of Igneel Dragneel” Gray said. He stuck two straws in his mouths like fangs and roared. Everyone laughed. I saw Lucy’s smile again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Does your dad really own this side of town?” Lucy asked holding her bubblegum ice cream. I shrugged my shoulders. “I don't pay attention much to the assets. I mainly watch the stocks. Occasionally attend a board meeting. It gets boring” I said. Lucy finished her ice cream when we hit the skate park. “I want to see you in action” she teased. “As you wish!” I told her. I grabbed my back up board and dive off the end. I heard Lucy shriek. On the other side of the bowl I grabbed the edge and rolled backwards. Each time a different trick. I moved to the grinding rail. When I reached the end my board gave way. I rolled and slid a bit. Lucy came running over. “Natsu! Are you okay?” She asked. I smiled “just some road rash” I told her with a smile. She pushed me over and I pulled her down on top of me to get her out of the way of some jackass coming through. I noticed Lucy’s face turned red. “Natsu!” She screeched hitting me. “Fine, don't say thanks!” I told her. I flipped her gently as I could and started tickling her. “Natsu! Stop!”she yelled between giggles. 

~~~~~~~~

When we got back to the hotel, we upgraded to a two bedroom suite. We ordered in Chinese. We watched some Netflix in our make shift apartment. Lucy had a Adam Sandler movie. I started my mocking of the actor. She threw a pillow at me. I grabbed it and hit her back. “Natsu!” She cried. I stopped “what?” I asked her. “Heeeyyyyaah!” She cried as she hit me with a pillow. I let momentum carry me backwards over the arm. I waited as she leaned over. I pulled her down over on top of me. The sunset glowed in her as she crossed her arms as the blonde girl sat on my stomach. “Run away with me” I asked her before I caught myself. “Shit!! I'm sorry” I told her pulling her off me. I sat with my back against a chair. 

After a few moments, she spoke up. “Natsu?” She asked. “I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean it. We just met. I'm sure your dad would be upset” I told her. She scooted to me. “I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. He just wants me around to yell at me more and use me to secure his company” she confessed. “Besides, these past few days have been the best of my life. Even if you are from the rival company” she said with a smile. We heard a boom. We looked out the window to see fireworks. “Crap I forgot tonight was the bicentennial for the city” I said. She smiled at the fireworks. I stared at her. She was beautiful and smart and funny and caring. Maybe she was the one


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after, I found Lucy typing on the balcony. Peace was written across her face. I watched her fingers dancing across the keyboard. She was already most of the way done with her paper. From what I saw, she was writing an article style piece on the skyline of magnolia. She picked up the cup of coffee from the side table and sipped on it. 

After I went back in, I changed. My coffee was in my hand and I sipping from it when she stretched. “I need clothes” she told me. “Well we can go buy you some. I'm going to stop by my parents and get some. Besides, mom would like to meet you. Dad might be outta the house and my sister would be at school by now. Lucy smiled. “Sounds good, your place first though” she suggested. I nodded and she got dressed. 

We took a cab to the house. Lucy looked confused. “I thought you said your dad is a vp?” She asked as we got out. “He is. But my mom bought the house” I told her. She looked over the two story house. “My mom thought it would be better if we grew up without the materialistic side of being rich. We just live comfortably” I reassured her. We walked up to the front door. I twisted the handle and the house instantly smelled of apple pie. “Smells good mom!” I yelled. She leaned out of the arch of the kitchen. “Oh Natsu you're home!” She cried. “I have to pick up clothes mom” I told her. My mom hugged me. Lucy stood awkwardly behind me. “She is beautiful Natsu. But did you have to bring her here?” She scolded. I moved to the kitchen with mom and motioned to Lucy. “She didn't want to leave and she has been having fun mom. Plus she helps out” I said. I dipped my finger in the pie to taste it and Mom smack my hand. “Ow!” I yelped. “I'm sorry dear. My son is rude and doesn't have any manners. I'm Grandinee Dragneel” she said putting her left hand out. “Mom and I are left handed” I told Lucy when she started to get a weird look on her face. I tried to dig into the pie again and mom hit me on the head. “I'm-” Lucy started. I got another hit with the spatula. “I know dearie. I pieced it together the morning I called Natsu” she said raising her spatula preemptively. “I need clothes” I grumbled sliding off the bar stool giving up on my goal of getting pie. 

I was in my room rummaging through drawers and closet. Lucy walked in and gawked. “Wow, it's red and clean” she said. “Of course, better to have places for things the first time then a giant mess. Just so happens red is my favorite color” I told her searching for my red shirt. I heard a soft bounce when she laid on my bed. “I'm jealous. Comfy bed. Fresh apple pie. What's the downside?” She asked. I chuckled as I heard my dad come in. A bellow came from down stairs. “Where is my son?” He asked. “There is the downside” I murmured under my breath. “Up stairs with his guest” mom called sweetly. I heard tromping up the carpeted stairs. A throat cleared and a deep voice. “Well now. The pretty Heartfilia girl. I do apologize about the ruckus” I heard my dad say. I spun to see Lucy wide eyed as my dad bowed and kissed her hand. “That explains the hair” she said. Both dad and I bursted with laughter. My dad had red hair and I pink. “Are you two staying for dinner?” Dad asked. “Lucy needs clothes” I told dad. “Remember your credit limit, son. The your car is in the shed. And if you need I could make exception for you two to occupy my apartment” he said. Lucy looked shocked. “You aren't going to turn me in? Or yell at Natsu to give me back?” She asked. Dad frowned. “I've spoken to your dad and attended one of your dinners at your mansion. Quite frankly my dear, I don't blame you for staying away. Also if you have managed to revive my son, you always have a place with us” my dad lectured. My eyes rolled. “Dad?” I spoke up. “Can we use the apartment? So that way we aren't running the credit up?” I asked. Dad smiled at me. “Of course. The keys are gonna be on the same ring as the car keys” he said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We opened the shed door to see my car. With one swift motion, I pulled the cover off. Lucy’s jaw dropped. She ran her hand up the hood. “1970 Chevy Chevelle, mint condition” she said. I smiled “you like her?” I asked putting my suitcase in the trunk. Lucy bent over to stick her head inside. I looked in the driver's side window. “Like it? I love it. It's my dream car” she spoke. I opened the door and held my hand out. She sat down on the leather seat and smiled. I climbed in and cranked her over. She roared to life and we rolled out the shed and down the drive. I put it in park and jumped out. “Where are you going?” She asked. “I forgot my guitar!” I called. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We drove to the mall. Lucy was leaned out the window and waving her hand. As soon as we parked, we locked up. We spent 3 hours shopping. She was more than happy then. We ate at Fairy tail, were Gray gawked at my car. Everyone was more than conversational. We were on the patio when I was the guy Lucy was with at the Club. She sunk down. Mira’s face went from smiling to angry. Suddenly glasses and plates went flying and Laxus came to the bar to restrain his wife. “It's okay. We told you that we would never give you up.” I told her with a smile. The guy and his friend walked by. 

With the hotel canceled we pulled into a gated community. Dad's apartment was really a small two bed house. Mom and him had bought the apartment when I was a baby. But they updated it when I graduated high school. The kitchen breakfast bar was re-marbled. New bar stools bought. Same with the stove and fridge. “Welcome to Casa de Natsu!” I told her throwing my arms out. “Natsu this is amazing. How?” She asked. I shrugged. Her eyes rolled. “Mom told me that the second room is yours. Tomorrow she is sending over my grandma's book case and my dad was on the phone with your school. Everything is paid up for the next 15 months” I told her. She ran over and hugged me. “I don't know what to do to pay you guys back” she cried. “Don't worry about it. I am taking care of a friend. Besides, it's about time I got serious” I told her. She looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. “What about Friday?” She asked. “Don't worry. I'm a shareholder and head stock analyst. Work is on my terms. Besides if my parents didn't like you, you'd be stuck in a hotel with me” I said with a grin. She buried her face again. And o held her. 

I watched Lucy start typing as Netflix run in the background. She wore the pink fuzzy lounge pants we had bought earlier and her white t shirt. Her chocolate reading glasses framed her intensely focused eyes. “Whacha doing?” I asked poking her with my foot. She jumped and I laughed. “Emailing my father. He needs to know that I'm done with him and sting” she said. “So that's the fuckers name” I said laying back on the arm of the couch. “Natsu” she growled. “Look, he only seems to be interested because it was arranged right? So I need to know his name to give to Levy and Gajeel. They run the prestigious Iron Scripts” I told her. “The Iron Scripts? Not the same ones that have contracts with the elite families of Crocus?” She questions. “The same” I grinned. “What don't your friends run?” She asked. Drawing my finger up to my chin and rubbing it. “All the east side. That's someone else's territory” I said. “Sting’s family and friends own that side” she murmured. I laughed at that “then he can stay on his side.” Lucy turned red. “Wanna go to the club?” I asked her. She jumped up and ran to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music was pumping as we walked in. Gray had cascada playing. The club want terribly busy. We sat down at the bar and Cana slid a fireball and horseman to us. Her, Ever, Juvia and a new girl work the bar tonight. “Why is it quieter? It's a Friday” Lucy asked. Juvia leaned over “that's why, most of our weekend clients don't come in till 10 maybe 9:30 earliest it's only 8:30” She informed Lucy. Lucy bounced in her seat. “How good are you at cleaning?” Juvia asked the blonde. Lucy looked at her “Cleanliness is next to godliness” she said. “Come in tomorrow, our bar back quit” Juvia told her. “I didn't even-” Lucy started to protested. "Didn't need to. We've become good friends quickly. Elfman, Gajeel, Laxus and Guildarts are the bouncers” she said pointing out the guys by the door. “Guildarts is back?” I asked excitedly. “Yeah, surprised your dad didn't say anything” Juvia told me. She wolf whistled her husband while I went to find my psudeo-uncle. 

The guys migrated to the bar to talk with everyone. Guildarts and Lucy started talking. “You're Natsu's uncle?” She asked. “Well not by blood. Igneel and I were best friends growing up. We had each other's back when someone picked a fight. Iggy also was the one to find out that my old high school sweetheart was pregnant. It took 22 years to track down Cana. Now that I am around she has made me proud” he told Lucy. I took another shot and whispered in her ear “wanna dance?” She nodded. We spent the rest of the night matching Gray’s beat with our bodies. 

Around 4 am, we busted in the apartment giggling. “Shhh” she hushed. “What do we need to be quiet for?” I asked her. She giggled as I locked the door behind us. “Natsu, you are funny” she giggled. “And you m’lady are drunk” I told her. I hoisted her up bridal style and took her to her room. I laid her down in the wide fluffy bed. She fell asleep only moments after with a smile on her face. 

As I lay down, my mind drifted to the blonde in the next room. Maybe, she was the one.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning. I groaned getting out of bed. Dragging my feet, I went to my bathroom room. The hot water rolled down my back as I steadied myself against the river stone wall. It felt so good.

The hooks on my hangers slid loudly against the metal rod. I settled on the black suit and white shirt. A knock on the door let me know Lucy was there. “Natsu?” She asked. “Yeah?” I called as I fumbled with my cuff link. A cup of coffee appeared in front of me. “Two scoops of sugar, right?” Lucy asked cautiously. I smiled and took a sip. The sweet hot liquid slid down my throat with ease. “Thanks luce” I smiled at her. “Have you found a tie yet?” She asked. I frowned at the thought of a tie. “Do I have to?” I whined. “It's only a tie” She grinned. I folded my arms. “Wow, you have a lot of ties ” I heard her call. She came out with a red and a pink one. She slung the red one around my neck. I stopped her hand. “The pink one” I said. She got the other tie and tied it up for me. “Where did you learn?” I asked. “I watched my mom when I was little” She said with her eyebrows sinking. I chuckled lowly. She went pink on the cheeks. 

After she got done redoing the tie four times I put on my gold tie clip. She handed me a piece of toast from her half eaten plate. “Fanks” I told her with toast hanging out my mouth. She smiled at me. “Have a good day” she said. I kissed her on the top of her head. Her shampoo wafted off and I caught the smell of Coconuts and pineapples. Outside I fired up my car and went to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by slow. A lot of them women complimented me on the pink tie. I'd always smile when I looked at it. The meeting was a breeze and the company was increasing in sales. The coffee didn't the have the same taste. Maybe Mira should hire Lucy instead of Juvia.

At lunchtime I went to fairy tail. The entire gang including plugged in Lucy was there. Her glasses still framed those chocolate eyes. Her golden hair pulled into a messy bun held together by two pencils. She wore her pink t shirt and her skin tight blue jeans. The my breath got caught. “Natsu?” Asked Levy. “Oh hey levy” I said coolly. “Are you okay? You look like you saw an angel” she said. “Can you keep a secret?” I asked. She nodded. “I think I did. Can't be sure though. After everything that is” I confessed. She smiled gently looking at Lucy. “You never know” she said punctuating her sentence with a shrug. 

“Dude. You gotta let me drive your car” Gray said. “No way Elsa! She is a beautiful piece of machinery that needs to be handled carefully” I told him. “Are you kidding flame brain?!” He yelled at me. “You wanna go?” I yelled at the top of my voice. “Natsu!” Erza called. “Yes ma'am” I answered. “You are dressed nicely. Don't ruin lucy’s hard work” she scolded. “The only thing she chose was the tie” I protested. “Yeah right” Gajeel scoffed. I ignored it with Erza around. I sat back down by Lucy. Who hadn't even look up after Mira cleared her plate. She was studying up stats on the x games. 

~~~~~~~~~

Work went quickly after lunch. Unconsciously I played with the tie. 4:29 pm, maybe I should see if Lucy wants me to pick up anything for dinner. She doesn't have to go to work till 7. I picked up phone and dialed the house. “Hello?” I heard a sweet voice answer after the third ring. “Yes I was calling for Ms heartfilia. I was wondering what she would like for dinner?” I asked. I heard a shriek and the line go dead. I chuckled and redialed. She picked it up again and answered “Don't call me again!” I panicked. “Luce! Don't hang up it's me Natsu” I said quickly. I heard a laugh from the other. “Gosh, Natsu. You scared me” she said. I smiled “what you like for dinner?” I asked her. “Can we have burgers?” She begged like a kid. “I suppose” I huffed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy stood over the stove making burgers while I cut up potatoes for fries. She was dancing around the kitchen listening to music. I smiled to myself watching her have fun. For some reason, I wanted her to stay like this. Dancing around in her shorts and tank top completely unaware of the world.

I turned to put the fries in the oil when we bumped into each other. I felt a minor discomfort in my chest as the plate smashed in my chest. It slid down my front causing burgers to grease my front and fries to fly. “Oh my gosh! Natsu are you okay?” She asked blushing. Her face was only centimeters from mine. “Well I certainly could be worse” I joked. She let loose a laugh and snorted. Which caused me to laugh. She slapped me where the plate hit. “Ow! Dang it Luce!” I yelled. She turned red again. “You'll be fine you big baby” she told me. All I could do was stare at her. I fought myself not to reach up and kiss her. I watched as my hand slid to her face, I started panicking. She started to turn red as well. I pulled her head to my lips and kissed the small red spot where the bowl hit. “There, better?” I asked. She nodded. 

We finished dinner and talked. I watched her talk about the science behind most X games moves. I would nodded or respond with “uh huh” when in reality I didn't hear a word cause I was too busy watching the passion on her face. She lifted her arms and I noticed her right arm was turning red. I grabbed it and touched it. “Sorry Luce. I didn't realize I had go you there too” I said apologetically. “It's okay, it's been there since we moved in” she said with a smile. “Oh?” I reacted. “Yeah the day moved in, I noticed a guy on the balcony that was staring. I just didn't pay much attention to him. But since that red spot started, I've been wondering. They say that you skin reacts to the chemical change when you find or lose you soulmate” she rambled. I felt my stomach drop and my heart sink. She doesn't feel the same way. 

She left an hour afterward for work. The car fired up and rolled away. From the couch I watched the lights drive off. “Dammit Natsu” I cursed myself. Suddenly a loud bang on the door let me know Gajeel was here. “Come in Bolt face” I yelled. He walked in with his black tank on and black jeans. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. After popping the cap and flopping onto the couch, he took a swig. “Everything okay?” He questioned. “Yeah, get what I asked?” I questioned back. “Sting Eucliff, 25, Him and the sulky dude are twin heirs to Holy Shadows inc. He was arranged to marry Bunny girl to join the companies and give her father a foothold so your dad would take him seriously” Gajeel divulged. I grunted to him making him eye me while he took a giant swig of beer. 

“Alright, something's up. This isn't like you at all salamander. Do I have to have a talk with Lucy?” He drilled. “She thinks one of the guys is her soulmate” I confessed. “Harsh” Gajeel said with a swig. I showed him my arm and how it had gotten redder. “Last I checked, Lisanna’s Name and signature weren't that long" he remarked. “They're not” I said. 

I heard the key in the lock at 5 am. It took everything not to run to her. Her door shut gently as if not to wake me. The ceiling had exactly 4,286 spots on it. Pretty sure I missed a few. Soon enough the sun came up causing a glow on the roof. A knock on the open door caused me to jump. “Been up all night?” Lucy asked leaning against the door. I grunted. I felt her lay down beside me. “How many are on your roof?” She asked me. “Just shy of 4300” I told her. “4600 in my room” she answered. “What are you trying to forget?” I asked her. “The life of rich Lucy,” she said. We laid there as the sun rose. She told me how her mom died when she was young and her dad always ignored her. Only her servants were her friends. Then one day, around her 17th birthday, she decided to see what it was like being with a boy. “He told me that after we made love, we’d have our names on our wrists” she said. I let my head roll to the right. I saw Lucy with tears. I pulled her into my chest and held her. “I will burn him alive” I growled. 

She fell asleep in my bed. Still in her black mini skirt and the t shirt from the club. I grabbed my phone. 

*Me:  
Dad I'm not going to be in the rest of the week. Send freed over with the reports please*

The phone buzzed on my mattress. 

*Dad:  
He will be there at 6:00 pm. Tell Lucy I said hi. Use protection ;-) *

I shuttered. I hated when dad said that. I fell asleep with Lucy in my arms. We woke up around noon. “Natsu! You are really really super late!” She yelled. “Why do you gotta be so loud?” I murmured. I grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back in bed. I heard a squeak as I held her tight. “Natsu!” She yelled. “Fine” I grumbled and let her go. “What about work?” She asked me. “Freed is bringing me the paperwork for the week at 6” I told her. She handed me the cup off the side table. I downed the whole cup in one swing. “What's on the agenda today?” I asked her. “I gotta work at 7” she told me. I frowned and pouted. “Some of us can't miss work because they are important” she scolded. I had an idea. I knew we had a private pool out back. “Let's go swimming!” I told her. “What? Now?” She asked. I grinned and grabbed her. As soon as we got to the pool I picked Lucy up and jumped in with her. Me in my pj pants and her still in her work outfit. 

I watched as she struggled in the water. I smiled and followed her up to the top. As soon as we broke the surface of the water, she spit water out. “Are you crazy?! Or just and idiot?!” She screamed at me. “Maybe a bit of both?” I grinned. She splashed me. “Great, now I really have to wash my clothes” she groaned. I swam over to her. Grabbing her I took a breath. “Natsu!” I heard her yell at me as we went under. She pushed off me and swam to the surface again. I followed her and we came up under the fake water. 

“You moron!” She screamed. I laughed hard falling back under the water. “Your face!” I said laughing harder. “Don't drown me!” She yelled. “Oh come one it was fun” I protested. “Not for me!” She shrieked. I swam up to her and stared at her. “Natsu. Don't you dare!” She growled. I sucked in some water and spit it at her. “You dick!” She screamed. I dived as she tried to splash me. I swam away quickly and she followed. I grabbed her and pulled her close. With surprise, she took a gulp of water. She began panicking so I pulled her up and brought her on the sidewalk. She coughed. “Lucy, I'm so sorry” I apologized. She got up and walked inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy sat on the other side of the love seat flipping through channels. My knees were tucked against my chest. I wanted to apologize for the millionth time but I'm sure she'd ignore me. With a sigh, she left it on the science channel that had something about the universe. Her blanket slid off her as she got up. 15 minutes later she was dressed in her mini skirt and club shirt. She grabbed the keys and left. “Have a good night” I whispered. 

 

After a while, I sat with a bottle of cinnamon whiskey and scattered paperwork, watching cops. I saw car lights and an engine turn off. The lock turned and Lucy walked in. She put the keys and purse on the desk. With a sigh, Lucy grabbed the shot glass and pour herself some. “You're home early” I commented. “It was slow,” she countered “anything good?” I shrugged. “Some guy was arrested for hitting his wife. Another for soliciting a prostitute” I stated. “Natsu, about earlier. I am sorry, I overreacted” she told me. “I was being kind of a dick” I admitted. “Friends?” She said. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. “Friends” I told her. 

After five more shots and a few episodes later, we started rooting for the cops. We hissed as some dude got tazed and fell on the ground. “Shouldn't have ran” Lucy said. “He should've fought back!” I said. “That would've made it worse” she scolded. I laughed. “Do you always have to talk about fighting or start something with Gray or Gajeel?” She asked. I put my hands on my crossed legs. “They are actually okay with it. After Lisanna, I was starting fights with everyone cause it was a was to take my anger away. Gray got tired of breaking fights up and Gajeel got tired of trying to talk me out of it. So they told me that if it helped, they'd fight me. My school counselor agreed. It hasn't been as bad for a while now. It's only every once in a blue moon” I confessed. She sat with concern on her face. I smiled at her “I'd still pummel the idiot that made you cry. You are too beautiful to cry” I told her. 

She put her head on my lap looking up at me. “I'm not that pretty” she said solemnly. “Lucy, you are so much more than pretty. You are smart and funny. Beautiful and sexy. Anyone with half a brain can see that” I confessed to her. My heart thumped at the feeling of her fingers tracing the dragon on my shirt. “Thanks Natsu. You may be an idiot but you're a really good guy” she said with a sad smile on her face. The red spot on her arm now looked like a rash. 

Lucy fell asleep on me. I picked her and set her in her bed. Looking at her made my maybes turn into a good possibility. It's possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had passed. Lucy protested the idea of me missing try outs. It quickly settled into a routine. I'd get dressed grab my pink tie. Take the toast off Lucy’s plate. She would weakly protest. I'd take the car to work Monday through Thursday during the day and Lucy would take the car at night. 

It was a Thursday afternoon. Lucy and I were watching a show that shows funny clips. Her legs were hung over my lap and we were giggling. When a knock at the door happened. Lucy jumped up and opened it. “Jason!” She said. I tuned it out. Going back into the show. I heard the door close. “I have a date tomorrow” Lucy said smiling. “That's good” I grunted. “You gonna be okay without me?” She asked. I ignored it. “Whatever” she mumbled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the rest of the day ignoring her and most of the next. I even took the train to work on a Friday. I buried myself in paperwork. Dad had stopped by but I didn't noticed. I didn't even take lunch. But after work I did stop by the cafe for dinner. Everyone was talking around me. They mainly talked about soccer and the club. “Natsu” called a voice. A pair of milky white fingers snapped in front of me calling my attention back to earth. “What's up?” Juvia asked. “Bull shit,” she swore “it's Lucy isn't it?” I rolled my eyes and drank my beer keeping quiet. “You are a love struck moron” she said calling my bluff. Juvia wasn't one to take anyone’s shit. “My husband, I'm taking Natsu to the club for a heart to heart” she said. Gray nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The club was empty. The chairs were still on the tables and the glasses sat unused. Gray’s booth sat a silent sentinel. A shot glass of fireball appeared in front of me. “You really are an idiot” she chuckled. I downed it. “No idea what you mean” I hissed. “Love doesn't just happen. Soul mates exist, yes. But we still have to fight for them” she said. I knew she spoke from the heart. She spent all of freshman year and sophomore year chasing after Gray. “I'm scared. If it was true, I don't want to lose her line Lisanna” I confessed. She chuckled again. “Who says you will? That girl is crazy for you. I know what the signature of both Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel looks like. Don't be an idiot. You two are meant for each other and it doesn't take Mira to see it” Juvia told me. I swirled the bit of the fireball in my shot glass around and put it down. “Thanks for the shots” I said to her. She smiled half heartedly “anytime Natsu.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only lacking my jacket, I stood with a glass of scotch. I stared at the pool that I had thrown Lucy in. I took a sip of my drink and set it down. Suddenly I felt a push and I went in the water. After surfacing, I saw Lucy. “I win!” She yelled. “This was my favorite tie!” I protested. She laughed like a maniac. “What about your date?” I asked her. A laugh echoed and she swam up to me. “He was boring. Only thing he wanted to talk about was his ego and the fact he was watching me for three months” she said. A rumble came from the night sky. 

We both looked up while the thunderstorm let loose. “Natsu, I-” she started. “Lucy, the past three months have been the best of my life. I care for you more than my own family” I interrupted with Juvia’s words echoing in my head “I'd give my own life to save you Lucy Heartfilia. It's taken me three months of watching you and listening to the prodding by the gang. I can't wait any longer to tell you. Even if it will hurt. I am completely and utterly in love with you.” For a few minutes it was quiet enough to hear the raindrops hitting the water. 

“Natsu” she whispered. “I love you. I would give up everything for a smile Luce” I told her. She was close enough to touch me. “Natsu, I left my date because he wasn't you. You make me smile when I want to cry. You make me laugh. Every time your arms are around me I feel safe. It took me just as long. But I love you too” she told me. I took her face in my hand and kissed her. My lips planted on her soft and warm strawberry tasting lips. Time slowed down as we prodded at each other's mouths. 

We went through the house taking our soaking wet clothes off. I pushed her against the wall while kissing her neck. She moaned as I ran my hands down her body and wrapped her legs around me. “Natsu” she groaned with pleasure. I pushed off the wall and walked her into my room. We fell in the bed and I slid down kissing her body. I pulled off her soaked nude satin panties. I began licking and kissing her beautiful blonde mound. Within minutes, she screamed my name. She pulled me up and kissed me as she pulled my shorts off. “You sure?” I asked her. “Shut up. I'm enjoying it” she giggled. I slipped inside while kissing her neck. I worked as gently as I could. She moaned and dug into my back. “Lucy” I hissed as she climaxed. I flipped her over and let her ride me. Lucy threw her head back and let herself go. She dug her nails into my chest causing me to lose my concentration and letting myself go. 

She slid off of me. I curled up against her and kissed her cheek. She let a giggle escape. “Natsu, look” She whispered holding my left arm with her right. On the two arms were our names. I smiled and squeezed her. “Mine” I growled. Lucy rolled her eyes at me. She rolled over to face me and planted a soft kiss on me. “Love you my idiot” she whispered. “Love you too my Polaris” I whispered back. 

I woke up first. Lucy was lightly snoring. I smiled knowing that she was my redemption. I played with her hair as she slept. After about 15 minutes, she sat up. “Morning handsome” she greeted. I kissed her “Morning beautiful.” We got ready for the day. “Wanna head to the cafe?” I asked her. “Sure. I have to talk with levy. I'm doing a piece on their business” she said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had arrived at the cafe. Everyone was sitting at the usual tables. Mira brought Lucy and I the usual coffee. “Anything to eat?” She asked. “Two turkey clubs. Hot sauce on Natsu’s” Lucy ordered. Mira took her tray and our menus. She dropped her them in middle of the room. She walked back to us as the group went silent. “Arms! Now!” She ordered. “Do I have to?” I whined. “Natsu Dragneel, I will beat you within an inch of your life if you do not show me your arm now” she ordered. I gave her my left arm while Lucy extended her right. Mira’s eyes went wide. 

“What's wrong?” Gray asked Mira. He got up to look at our arms. Gray was in shock too. Eventually the whole gang went quiet. Eventually everyone exploded. The whole cafe joined in the celebration. “Natsu, you have to tell your mom and dad. This is good news!” Mira told me. “You're not mad?” I asked her. “Mad? I'm happy for you. Everyone thinks you two are the best for each other. I'm glad you found her” Mira gushed. “Now make sure you tell your parents” she reminded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We pulled up by my parents house. Dad’s Jag and Mom’s Tahoe were in the drive. Lucy insisted we dressed nice for a Sunday dinner. “You ready?” She asked. “Fuck no. Something tells me hearing ‘I told you so’ from mom is going to be in order” I confessed. I started rolling my sleeve down when Lucy grabbed my hand with hers. “Stop, you will be fine” she reassured me. 

I took a deep breath and open the door. “Mom, we are here” I called out weakly. “Hi baby” she said. Dad was sitting at the bar stool trying to dip his finger in the lasagna. Mom popped his hand with a spatula. “Ow! Dang it woman” he howled. Wendy and Romeo were watching tv. Wendy jumped up and ran around knocking me over with a hug. Lucy laughed “Lucy!” She said hugging Lucy. Romeo picked me up. “Thanks bro” I told him. He glanced at my arm. I smiled nervously in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forks clattered on plates. “That was good lasagna Mrs. Dragneel” Lucy said to my mom. “I'm glad you liked it” Mom returned. Lucy kicked me in the shin and nodded. I sighed “Really?” I asked. “Really what son?” He asked. “M-m-Mom, Dad. I have to t-t-tell you something” I stuttered. “We have something to tell” Lucy corrected. “Natsu didn't get you pregnant did he?” My dad asked. The big guy with red hair and a white goatee laughed as Lucy and I turned red. “I was kidding” he said. “Lucy and I are each other's soul mates” I blurted out. Dad smiled big and mom clapped. Wendy hugged the both of us. “Both of my children are happy” Mom cried. 

After the three billionth time of showing our arms, we finally left. Lucy yawned as she sat in the middle of the bench seat. “That went better than expected” she said. I smiled in agreement. She had passed out in my lap. I smiled wider as she lightly snored and I caught a glimpse of her name on my forearm. She really was the one. 

We got home and I unlocked the door then got Lucy. I carried her in bridal style making sure I didn't wake her. As soon as I closed the door, I felt a pain in the back of my head. Everything went black. _Lucy ._


	6. Chapter 6

“If you touch a single hair on Lucy’s head” I threatened through the bag. “Oh don't worry, she will be fine” I heard a deep voice chuckle. I struggled and felt a punch to my stomach. My vision was going black. The car had stopped. 

The guy who put his hand on my shoulder, pushed me out of the car. The bag came off quickly and there stood Jude Heartfilia. Someone pushed me on my knees. I heard thumping from the limo behind the blonde haired bastard. “Let Lucy go!” I demanded. Jude stared at me. “No. Lucy belongs with us. Her fiancée wants her back and I have already given Lucy to him” he said calmly. “No!” I yelled fighting the hands keeping me down. “Leave him here, we have what we came for” Sting ordered. A foot landed swiftly in my stomach as I passed out. 

When I came to, the gang was standing above me. “Natsu, are you okay?” Levy asked. I coughed and spat blood. “They have Lucy” I said. The zip ties released and I took off. “Natsu!” Mira called. 

I ran for hours on the Eucliffe side. I stopped at the church. “Lucy!” I yelled. The rain poured like the night we made love. “You shouldn't have run off flamebrain” I heard gray call. I was shaking. “They took her! I can't lose her too! That bastard is gonna marry her to sting” I yelled. “Easy, we will find Lucy. She will be fine” he told me. I stared at him and saw Gajeel arrive. “No one is gonna get bunny girl while we are watching” he said. “I will tear them apart”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside of a big mansion sat a familiar red car. “Why is my dad here?” I asked the two guys. “Backup” Gray grinned. My dad and Romeo joined us in the bushes. “What's the plan?” I heard my dad ask. “We need a distraction from the front. That's where you and Romeo come in Mr Dragneel. Gray, Natsu and I will get to the room that is supposed to be Lucy’s”  
Gajeel said pulling out blueprints and point to a room on the second floor. I smiled widely. “I'll be on the ground below the window as a look out. Gray you keep an ear on the door. Natsu, grab your girl” Gajeel ordered. “Aye sir!” I quietly saluted. 

We all got into position. Dad and Romeo were dressed in suits and knocked on the door. We watched as a pink haired maid bowed and let them in. As the door closed, the three of us took off for the backside of the mansion. We rushed along the wall and found our way up. Gray and I shimmed our way up the columns and onto the balcony. “You are never going to see Natsu Dragneel again! Give your arm here!” I heard a man yell. “No! You're just jealous cause I found my soulmate and you haven't!” Lucy yelled. I heard muffled wrestling and saw Sting trying to get lucy’s arm from her. “Get off” she yelled again. 

Gray gave me a nod and when slipped in. In seconds, I wrapped my arm around Stings throat. Gray flitted to the door as Sting stopped fighting. Gray nodded and I walked over to Lucy. Even with tears in her eyes, she was still beautiful. “Hey, I'm her” I cooed softly. “Natsu?” She whispered touching my face. “Are you okay?” I asked. She nodded quickly. I kissed her deeply. “Come on, we are taking you away” I told her. “You can't Natsu, they will find me again” she panicked. A deep bellow roared from downstairs “you will her alone Jude or I will rip you apart myself!” I smiled. “I think dad’s got that covered. Come on Gray, sounds like Negotiations have become extremely aggressive” I told my best friend. Gray nodded and backed away. 

Just as Lucy and I made it to the edge of the balcony, we heard the door open. “St-?” Said a dark haired fellow. Gray pressed himself against the wall. “Lucy?” He asked. She ran over and hugged him “I’m sorry rouge but I don't belong here anymore.” I saw the Dark haired guy smile. “I know go be happy and don't forget your friend Rouge” He said to her. She smiled at him and ran back to me. “Take care of her. She is like my little sister. I will find you and break your face if you break her heart” He told me. I waved “don't worry she is in good hands” I told Rouge. Gray ran to the balcony, scaring Rouge in the process. We climbed over and hid in the car. 

After the door slamming on dad’s car and a few miles, our cramped crew sat up. We laughed. “Where'd you get that plan?” I asked Gajeel. In midst of his gihi laughs, he paused. “I got it from a b rated action movie” he said. “I can't believe it work!” Gray said. “Neither can I!” Romeo said. “Tom cruise can suck it” Lucy cheered. We all started crying of laughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**A Year Later**

Green graduation caps sat in neat rows on the school lawn. Stars had decorated one. I smiled with my mom and Wendy. Lucy did it. She graduated from University. Slowly each name was called. “Lucy Heartfilia” a loudspeaker called. Dad and I stood up clapping and beaming with pride. Lucy climbed the stairs and walked up. She grabbed her degree and shook hands. Stopping to take a picture, she smiled and threw a thumbs up. A chuckle escaped my throat. Classic Lucy.

After the hats coated the sky, I was tackled by a familiar blonde. “I did it!” She cried. I smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. “I knew you could” I whispered. Her face turned red. Mom got Wendy and Romeo to come over and take a picture. “Cheese!!” We said. “What a good picture!” Mom squealed with delight. “Where do you want to go?” I asked Lucy. She tapped her chin a few times. “Do I even need to ask?” I chuckled interrupting her thinking. 

I blindfolded Lucy as we pulled up in the Tahoe. Fairy Tail looked dark and empty. The way we've been planning for the past few weeks. Wendy and Romeo got out with mom and dad. “Lucy, take my hand” I told her. “What's going on?” She questioned. “You'll see” I told her. I lead her to the wooden door we walked through a million times. The bell gave away where we were. “Natsu, do I have to be blindfolded?” she protested. “Alright” I said slipping off the blindfold. 

The lights flipped on and everyone popped out. “Happy graduation Lucy!” They yelled. Levy and Lucy had hugged each other. Jellal and Erza stood by waiting for their turn. Erza had a big belly and Jellal was fawning over it. Lucy hugged the pregnant redhead. She flitted from one person to another. All the while a little velvet box was burning a hole in my soul. 

I look at the ring in the box while I was leaned up against the iron fence. The setting was a smaller version of the old drawings of the North Star. I heard Lucy clear her throat behind me and I snapped the box shut quickly. “Why aren't you in there arm wrestling one of the guys? Elfman got a the game going” she said chuckling. She leaned against the fence“Now why would I go and steal the spotlight from you?” I said to her tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled my smile. My heart was sent soaring for this blonde. We started stargazing what we could in the city. It was her favorite thing and it quickly became mine because of her face. 

She got to the North Star when I cleared my throat. “Lucy Heartfilia, I've had a year to think about this,” I started “you are perfect and wonderful. If you'd let me I would like to spend the rest of this life and the next with you.” She looked confused “Natsu, you know you always will be” she commented. I kneeled down “But I would like to spend that time as your husband. Would you marry me?” I asked her pulling out the ring I was starting at 15 minutes ago. She nodded while wiping tears away. “Yes” she squeaked out. I slipped the ring on her finger and hugged her while spinning. 

I kissed her and then yelled out “Guys! She said yes!” A cheer erupted from within the glowing doors. “I told you!” Gray yelled. “Shut it Elsa!” I countered. Everyone laughed and began to spill onto the patio. Everyone congratulated Lucy and immediately Mom, Levy, Lucy and Wendy started planning a wedding. I laughed and hugged Gajeel, Gray and my dad. I saw Mira and Laxus standing in the doorway smiling. Elfman even smiled brighter. 

Lucy didn't just fix me. She fixed everyone. She really was the one.


End file.
